Better Than Expected
by Gemzn
Summary: Abby's reaction to Rex almost suffocating in episode 3, series 4. Probably not the reaction you would expect.


Requested by krissy90210 :) First ever requested fic, so hopefully its not too bad!

A/N - This scene takes place just after series 4 episode 3. Abbys reaction to Rex's close call with death. I started writing this in 'angry Abby' mode, but then thought of Abby and changed my mind :) Hopefully you all like it! Not fantastically written, but its gotten some of the Abby/Connor deliciousness out of my system...but theres probably going to be more to come with all the episodes left to watch!

* * *

Connor ran his hands through his hair, dreading, for the first time, when he'd next come face to face with his girlfriend. He was currently sitting on an examining table in the menagerie, awaiting his doom. Rex was perched next to him chirping away happily.

'How mad d'ya reckon she'll be mate?'

Connor asked Rex helplessly, who simply stared up at him and a chirped out a reply.

'Yeah, you're right, I mean it's not like I killed you or anything is it?"

Connor chuckled nervously. Facing Abby in a bad mood was not going to be easy. She would have heard about the incident with Phillip and Rex by now, so at least he only had the grovelling to do rather than the explaining. A sudden sound startled Connor and he turned his head quickly in the direction of the door, wincing slightly at the look on Abby's face. She looked almost at ease, increasing Connors nerves. She shut the door quietly and folded her arms, staring at him intently.

'Look, Abby-'

Connor began as he jumped off the table and walked slowly toward his girlfriend, his hands out in front of him in an attempt to explain what happened.

'Save it Connor'

Abby told him in a small voice. Connor stopped dead in his tracks. This, above all, worried Connor. Abby wasn't the silent angry type. When she was normally angry with him she was very vocal about it. Now ignoring him, Abby walked straight past Connor towards Rex, scooping him up in her arms affectionately and giving him a stroke. Connor gulped. This wasn't good. He raised his hand to the back of his neck anxiously, the silence starting to become unbearable.

'Abby I am really sorry, I hadn't meant to-'

'It's _ok _Connor'

Abby emphasised. Connor frowned and slowly walked closer to Abby. She glanced up at him affectionately, completely confusing Connor; shouldn't she be angry with him right now? He stopped about an inch away, trying to decipher how she was feeling. This, however, was not Connors strong point.

'Abby, you gotta give me a clue here I'm drowning'

Connor gave Abby a strained smile in an attempt to relax the atmosphere. Typical Connor. Abby let Rex fly off before giving Connor her full attention. Noticing this change, Connor decided to turn on the puppy dog eyes, just in case.

'Jess told me what happened'

Connor ran his hand through his hair once again.

'Yeah about that, I'm really sor-'

'She also told me-'

Abby interrupted Connor before he had a chance to get his apology out.

'That you saved him'

Connor simply stared at her. This conversation was not going the way he had thought. He had psyched himself up for an angry Abby, built up an argument against her, with the plan to give up half way through his argument. He'd let her win as always and then have fun trying to make it up to her later. But this calm and collected angry Abby stumped him. It was almost as if she wasn't even angry that he almost got Rex killed.

'You're not angry?'

Connor could have kicked himself. This was probably not the best thing to say. And yet he didn't get the expected reaction, for Abby just shook her head.

'I was, but then Jess told me how you saved Rex, and how you were focused on saving him rather than Phillip'

Connor grinned sheepishly.

'Yeah, well, he's family. And you would have _killed_ me if I'd let him die'

Abby laughed and moved closer, taking Connors hand in hers.

'Yeah, I would have kicked your butt'

Connor scoffed disbelievingly.

'Ha, as if!'

Abby squinted menacingly, before attempting to trip Connor up. Unfortunately, from the angle at which she was standing, she couldn't quite get her foot into the right position to successfully trip him up. However, Connor being Connor, went to step back slightly just at the wrong time and successfully fell over backwards. And of course, Abby being Abby, had completely forgotten that she was holding onto Connors hand when he fell backwards and got a rather large shock when Connors grip on her tightened and she fell on top of him.

'I can kick your butt any time I like'

Abby whispered seductively, running her fingers through his hair and placing a soft kiss upon his lips.

The door flew upon with a bang, causing Abby and Connor to suddenly break the kiss to see who had interrupted them. Lester stood in the doorway, staring at them with raised eyebrows and crossed arms.

'Well, I wondered where you too had got to, we were all expecting to hear yelling and wondered whether Abby had killed you Connor'

Abby smirked up at Lester, who remained as stony faced as ever.

'Abby, I wanted a word with you about the menagerie'.

He held the door open for her expectantly. Abby nodded, gave Connor a quick peck and jumped up off him, following Lester out the door. Connor remained on the floor for several minutes, trying to catch his breath. Before he had a chance to get up however, Rex flew down from where he had been sitting and landed on Connors chest, where Abby had been lying moments before. Connor looked down to glance at Rex before laughing.

'No offense mate, but I'd rather Abby were still on top of me'

Rex cocked his head to one side and chirped, before flying off. Connor jumped up and brushed himself off, a grin still set on his face. That certainly went better than he expected.

'


End file.
